


We Can Face Our Fears

by BurningAshes (TerribleWriterWithTerribleStories), SpaceCraze



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Multi, Spitefic, Spoilers, Yes I really have to put that as a tag, written pre-kingdom hearts IV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleWriterWithTerribleStories/pseuds/BurningAshes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCraze/pseuds/SpaceCraze
Summary: (MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR KH3)My worst enemy...is myself.My mind lingers on regrets, remembering my failures.My heart is weighed down by the guilt of everyone I failed to save.And...I can't stop thinking about how I lost her.(Crossover Fic for Kingdom Hearts and Spider-Man)





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written out of spite.
> 
> Dedicated to anyone who ever said that a Marvel property in Kingdom Hearts (Besides BH6) would be unfitting, cringy, or nerd-pandering.
> 
> (I write a serious fic for once. Sort of follows the secret ending, but Sora doesn't wake up in Shibuya. He wakes up somewhere else.)

The first thing I feel when I wake up is a wet puddle beneath my fingertips. I hear the sounds of feet shuffling near me, and when I open my eyes, I almost want to shut them again from how bright those neon signs are.

 

Wait, neon signs…? San Fransokyo?

 

I realize my error as I stand up and bump into some people a few times; I mean, I kind of thought they’d help me up, but most of them just kept walking, angrily mumbling about tourists.

 

This wasn’t San Fransokyo. In fact, I didn’t know where I was, or how I even got here. The last thing I remember was when I used the power of awakening to save Kairi; after I defeated the Heartless trying to take her heart, it all became a blur.

 

I told everyone that I’d be back before they knew it, but it looks like it’ll take longer than I thought.

 

Blending in with the walking crowd on the sidewalk, I turned to one of the people walking beside me to ask them a question.

 

“Hey, so…” I began, cringing, “do you know where we are right now?” Yep, I sounded stupid. But if I knew where I was, it’d make it easier for one of my friends to come and get me. Of course, the woman I asked had no idea what I was talking about and gave me an appalled look.

 

“Uh, New York City?” She replied, “Queens to be exact. Look, kid, I don’t have time to chat.” The woman said before briskly walking away.

 

Well, it wasn’t much, but once I got to a stopping point, I slipped out of the crowd and into the back of an alley so I could use my Gummiphone without all the noise.

 

...Until I realized my Gummiphone was so damaged that I couldn’t even turn it on. It wouldn’t be so bad if there were just cracks in the screen; but there was a fine line between a few tiny cracks in your screen, and your phone having a gaping hole in it from a Lich Heartless’ spear.

 

Did I seriously break it while I was saving Kairi?! This was just great. I’m completely stranded and alone on another world with no Gummi Ship, and I can’t even call Riku or Donald and Goofy to come to pick me up. It was Traverse Town all over again. Yay.

 

I sighed and put my now useless phone back into my pocket (which I have a lot of, by the way). I leaned against the wall, trying to brainstorm some solutions to my problem when suddenly four guys in hoodies and masks approached me, looking intimidating. The one leading the group held a pipe in his left hand. It wasn’t all that threatening for me, but for a person without magic or the Keyblade, it’d be pretty scary.

 

“Fork over everything you’ve got.” The leader of the pack demanded, raising the pipe to let me know he meant business. The others raised their weapons as well (or crossed their arms, if they didn’t have any). I would have given them some munny if they had just asked, but I can’t stand bullies.

 

“Why should I?” I asked, narrowing my eyes. But I couldn’t resist taunting him a bit “Whatcha gonna do? Hit me with that rusty old pipe?” 

 

The man currently threatening me didn’t look too pleased with that remark, swiftly lifting the pipe high before attempting to bring it on my head. Just before he reached his target, I silently cast Reflectga by reflex; he looked absolutely baffled as an invisible force prevented him from hitting me. So did his friends, judging by how they lowered their weapons in utter confusion and fear.

 

“What the hell?!” The thug shouted. He threw a tantrum as he continued to attack me, to no avail. He just kept smacking his pipe against my spell, and he was starting look pretty worn out! I had to hold myself back from snickering. “Out of all the cosplayers we rob, this one has powers? Fuck this!”

 

They turned to leave, but before they could get anywhere, a white net seemed to come out of nowhere, forcefully pushing the thugs back and making them stick to the walls.

 

_ What? _

 

I watched them struggle fruitlessly before looking around for who might have caused this.

 

“Hey! Didn’t anyone teach you that cosplay isn’t consent?” A voice inquired.

 

I blinked, still looking for the source for the voice before I turned around, only to be face to face to two large eyes staring unblinkingly at me, and it took me a moment to realize that they were upside down, and not eyes at all!

 

“GYAH!” I yelled, more than a little startled.

 

“Hey, hey! Take it easy, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

In fact. It was a man wearing a red and blue costume with a webbed pattern in some places, as well as the symbol of a spider on his chest. Looking at what he was using to hang upside down, I noticed it was the same kind of material that kept those men stuck to the walls of the alleyway. It had been some kind of sticky, white rope--kind of like gum, I guess.

 

“Normally this is the part where I ask if you’re okay, but it looks like you can handle yourself,” the masked man said rather cheerfully. Lowering himself onto the ground to stand in front of me he added, “but maybe stay out of menacingly dark alleyways--you don’t want to know how many cliche muggings happen here.”

 

“Uh, thanks,” I said, still processing what had just happened. “Are those guys going to be okay? What  _ is _ that stuff?” I pointed to the sticky substance keeping the thugs stuck to the walls.

 

“Oh, this? Web fluid. Made it myself, patented Spidey family recipe.” He joked. I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “Just be careful out here, okay? Are you lost?”

 

“Lost…?” I asked, tilting my head. Well, I wasn’t really lost up until I realized my Gummiphone was no good anymore-- but now that that’s gone to pot, I really had nowhere to go. “Sort of; I’m kind of looking for a place I can fix my phone?” I explained, pulling it out.

 

“Oh, well that’s easy,” The stranger stated, looking at my phone. “You just go to--what the hell?”

 

Even though he was wearing a mask, it was pretty easy to tell that he was really confused by my phone; this happened in a few worlds--some worlds didn’t have phones, computers, and sometimes didn’t even have electricity. People like Rapunzel, Elsa, and Jack Sparrow (Sorry, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow) had no idea what a phone was. But this world looked very close to San Fransokyo, so it couldn’t be that.

 

“What brand even is this?” He asked, reaching out for the phone. I gave it to him, figuring that he might be better at the technology thing than me. “And how did you manage to get a hole this big in it?”

 

“Uhhh.” Well, I couldn’t exactly say that the Heartless did it, I was only really permitted to bring those up when they showed up. World order and all that. “It’s...complicated.”

 

I know that sounded lame, but it’s not like I could think of something else on the spot!

 

I started nervously chuckling, hoping he wouldn’t press the issue. Thankfully he seemed to let it go, though he was still looking at my phone curiously.

 

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” He confessed, taking a look at the exposed insides from the hole of the phone. He seemed particularly interested in the weird, chippy, inside parts. I don’t know what it’s called, I don’t know anything about computers! “Most motherboards are made from fiberglass and copper wiring-”

 

Um, what?

 

“-But this is a completely different material. Even these ROM chips are weird.”

 

I’m so confused. Help.

 

“What’s this weird material?”

 

Oh. Ohhhhh. I could see now that he was poking at prodding at the soft but firm gummi material the phone’s insides were made from. He just didn’t know what gummis were. Not every world knew what gummi technology was--only Disney Castle, Radiant Garden, and a handful of the people I met back in Traverse Town seemed to know about gummis.

 

“Oh, that’s made from gummis!” I said without thinking. Immediately realizing my mistake, I covered my mouth. Well at least I hadn’t said anything about the Heartless, Nobodies, or anything else that would get me into deep trouble. But hey, Goofy wasn’t here to scold me, and Donald wasn’t here to smack me on the head with his staff.

 

But he didn’t reply, instead opting to look over the phone a bit more before speaking to me again.

 

“Do you mind if I keep this for a bit? I might be able to find a way to fix it for you,” the costumed man said. “I don’t think any of the repair shops here will know what to do with this thing.”

 

Well on one hand, I kind of wanted to hold onto my phone, but I had no way of repairing it myself. Maybe it would be best to try to find other ways to call my friends for help while he looked at it. There might even be some fun things to do around the city!

 

“Oh uh, sure thing,” I agreed, though a little hesitant. “So uh...where can I find you?”

 

“Easy, I’ll just give you my numb--oh. Right.”

 

There was an awkward pause between us as he realized what he had said.

 

“Okay--here, just uh...meet me at Eddie’s Pizza Parlor in about- five days? It’s a block away from here. I’ll see what I can do about your phone.”

 

“Oh, uh, thanks for your help.” a smile formed on my face, then it occurred to me, “hey, I never got your name.”

 

“Me? I’m just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” He said with a mock salute.

 

Suddenly we both heard a ringing coming from his suit, which startled both of us. He pulled out what appeared to be his own phone from a pocket in the suit underneath his arm and looked at the screen.

 

“Oh man, I’m gonna be late. Anyways, stay safe out there, I’ll see about your phone!” Spider-Man said, putting his phone back before he webbed the side of a building and swung away. I stood there in awe for a few moments.

 

This was another superhero world! Amazing!

 

I figured that I should probably find a hotel or somewhere to stay while I wait for news on my Gummiphone. Munny wasn’t really an issue--I had plenty, seeing as Heartless seemed to always be carrying it.

 

It took awhile for me to get directions to the nearest hotel (most people didn’t want to stop and talk); eventually, though, I found myself in a pretty modestly decorated inn. Nothing fancy, but it wasn’t shabby or anything. I walked up to the counter, where I saw a bored woman tapping on her phone while smoking a cigarette.

 

“Uh, excuse me?” I called out to her, making her perk her head up to look at me. She immediately put down her phone and wore a strained smile on her face. Huh, maybe she wasn’t supposed to be on her phone at work. “I’d like to rent a room.”

 

“Huh, you from Comic-Con or something, kid? Just give me your ID--and will you be paying with cash or credit?”

 

“ID…?” I asked, a little confused.

 

“Yeah, your ID. You know, identification?”

 

Oh, I think I had something like that. I pulled out my munny pouch (the one The King gave me) and took out about 1000 munny. As for the ID...

 

I rifled through my pockets for a bit before I placed my Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Membership card on the desk. Along with the munny, of course.

 

The woman stared blankly at what I had just put on the counter, the cigarette falling out of her agape mouth. She picked up the money and stared at it, her gaze constantly moving back and forth from the munny to me.

 

“Is-- is this some kind of joke?” She asked, raising her voice.

 

“No, not at all!” I was confused-- was my ID expired? Granted, it WAS a membership card for Hollow Bastion and not Radiant Garden, and Radiant Garden didn’t really  _ need _ to be restored anymore. “Sorry, I don’t have anything more recent than that.”

 

“What the hell is this?! First, you try to pay with a bunch of candy-colored polygons, then you give me this card for...what the hell is a Hollow Bastion?! If you can’t buy a room, quit wasting my time!”

 

“W-wait, but I have munny--” I tried to say before she cut me off again.

 

“Beat it or I’ll call security!”

 

Not wanting to cause any trouble, I took back my munny and my membership card as I hung my head and left the hotel, dejected. Great, I had to be stuck in the one world without any Moogles or anything; my munny was worthless here. I could see dark clouds form in the sky as rain began to fall--just my luck. Even worse, my stomach was beginning to growl too.

 

If I couldn’t even get a place to sleep, how was I supposed to get something to eat?

 

I sighed, knowing that I’d have no choice but to look for a dry and warm place to sleep that was hopefully semi-safe. Eventually, I found a small grassy park that didn’t seem too occupied and laid myself under one of the gazebos. Oh well, it wasn’t my first time sleeping outside--and I had slept in weirder places before. My back would hurt in the morning, but at least I wouldn’t be tired tomorrow.

 

Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, I thought about them before I drifted to sleep. I didn’t know when, but I would find a way back home to them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to SpaceCraze for editing out my overuse of ellipses.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Peter Parker, and my wife is going to kill me.

 

Why? Because I was already late for our date night.

 

Now normally, Mary Jane was pretty understanding. Usually, she didn’t mind if I showed up about thirty minutes late, because here’s the thing:

 

I’m also Spider-man.

 

People think that being a superhero is all fun and games; I’d say it’s more about 10% fun, 5% games, and 85% missing out on quality time with the woman you love. Now like I said, MJ doesn’t mind me being late every now and then--she knows that sometimes I have to stop a robbery, a hit and run, and the occasional arms dealing.

 

Too bad that doesn’t apply when the date you’re missing is on your  _ anniversary _ .

 

Which is why I briskly walked into the fancy restaurant I made a reservation at--you know, one of those restaurants that give you 2 centimeters of steak with parsley, and maybe a carrot. My hair was a mess and my shirt wasn’t neatly tucked in, but I was here. I spotted our table and sat across from the love of my life and prepared myself for the worst.

 

“You’re late.” She sighed, turning her gaze to the menu in her hand.

 

Yeah, that’s about what I expected. She wasn’t angry, just...disappointed. I mean, there was a reason why, but I still couldn’t help but feel awful.

 

“I know, I know. I’m a jerk,” I frowned, looking at my menu. Nothing here was really appealing to me. I’d probably have to get a hotdog or something after this because nothing here looked filling. “But there’s a good reason, I swear.”

 

She looked at me as if waiting for me to elaborate.

 

“Well,” I began. “It was after I stopped a store robbery in Queens…”

 

\--

 

The thing about criminals is that they all have standards as to what kinds of risks they want to take; some didn’t go beyond stuffing some chips from a convenience store into a backpack, while others would participate in muggings, robberies, and break-ins. This particular crime took place in a small business.

 

“Seriously, who robs a gardening store of all places?!” I complained after I webbed up a bunch of the crooks who had been threatening the cashier. Honestly, what were they expecting to get? Maybe a few hundred dollars of cash and some free tomato seeds?

 

“The police should be here any minute. Don’t worry, the webbing will dissolve in about an hour!” I called out to the cashier before I left. Another crisis averted.

 

I looked down at my phone and checked the time, and saw that I had about fifteen minutes until my anniversary dinner with Mary Jane.  Which wasn’t a problem at all, I could swing there pretty fast; heck, I could probably get there early. That is until I saw something on my way to our reservation.

 

In some dark alley (that’s where these things always happen), I saw a strange kid being cornered by a bunch of thugs. Feeling like I should intervene, I swung over to a rooftop to watch the scene and jump in, if needed.

 

The kid in question had gravity-defying spiky hair, which is about the most anime thing I’ve ever seen. Maybe the kid just got back from an anime or comic convention, and he happened to encounter New York’s less friendly residents. I was about to swoop in when one of the muggers tried to swing a pipe at the kid, but an invisible force appeared at the last minute, blocking the pipe from hitting his head. Huh, the kid had powers. I wasn’t sure if this was a mutant thing, but it was pretty impressive.

 

The thugs called it quits at this revelation and were about to run away, but I couldn’t let that happen; they’d probably find an easier target. From my position on the rooftop, I was easily able to web them, especially since they were kind of slow.

 

The kid looked pretty confused--maybe he was a tourist or something. I lowered myself down from the rooftop, hanging upside down behind the kid.

 

“Hey! Didn’t anyone teach you that cosplay isn’t consent?” I called out to the now struggling muggers.

 

The kid seemed startled by the sound of my voice, turning around to find the source, only to be face-to-face with me.

 

“GYAH!” He yelled, startled. I could even see him jump back a few feet. 

 

“Hey, hey! Take it easy, I’m not gonna hurt you.” I said, trying to calm him down. Looking at him, he couldn’t be any older than sixteen. Sheesh, if this kid was a tourist, where were his parents?

 

“Normally this is the part where I ask if you’re okay, but it looks like you can handle yourself,” I complimented him. I lowered myself onto the ground to stand in front of him, which made me realize just how short this kid was. “But maybe stay out of menacingly dark alleyways--you don’t want to know how many cliche muggings happen here.”

 

\--

 

“Wait, wait--,” Mary Jane said, interrupting my story. “So that’s why you were late to our anniversary date? You were saving a cosplayer? A cosplayer with  _ superpowers _ ?”

 

“I mean, we are in New York,” I said with a shrug. This place was always being threatened by aliens, gods, or whatever other weird disasters could happen. “Compared to everything else that happens here, is that really far-fetched?”

 

“...Fair,” She agreed with a nod of her head. “But what happened after you saved him?”

 

“It was the weirdest thing, he gave me this thing.” I pulled out the smartphone he gave me, placing it on the table. She paused in eating the smallest portion of pasta in the world to look at the object, frowning in confusion.

 

“I’ve never seen any phone like this, did he make it?”

 

“I don’t think so; I don’t think he really knows a lot about technology in general,” judging by how confused the kid looked when I went on one of my nerdy tangents. “I offered to fix it for him, but I have to figure out how this thing works first.”

 

“That’s pretty nice of you.” Mary Jane smiled, her lips curling up and her eyes lighting with affection. God, she was beautiful. How did I get so lucky?

 

“Did you ask him what his name was? Because this entire time you’ve just been calling him ‘the kid’.”

 

Oh.

 

Dammit.

 

“...No, I didn’t,” I confessed, mentally kicking myself. Why didn’t I do that? “But, I told him to meet me at Eddie’s in five days. He’s pretty easy to pick out, so I don’t think finding him will be a problem.”

 

“Assuming he’ll be in costume again.”

 

“...Right.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Mary Jane reassured me. “But while we’re here, why don’t you tell me how your new job is going?”

 

“Oh, uh, it’s going alright, I guess. I was worried the kids would be a handful, but they’re easy-going for the most part.”

 

I had recently gotten a job as a science teacher at my old high school, Midtown High; teaching was pretty new for me, but it was surprisingly enjoyable. Apparently, they were looking for younger people to be more relatable to the youth, and me--being 26 years old fit the bill perfectly in their eyes.

 

“Kids tend to mellow out a bit after middle school,” Mary Jane pointed out. “Now if you had become a middle school science teacher--”

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” oh man, I couldn’t even imagine. Granted, I had faced plenty of bullies back in high school, but middle school was a  _ nightmare _ . 

 

She laughed, easing the tension from my tardiness. We continued chatting, and Mary Jane updated me on her modeling career. Things seemed to be going well.

 

Well, until the loud sound of the front doors of the restaurant being slammed open caught my attention. A frazzled-looking man ran past the waiter who asked if he had a reservation, stopping to look at everyone who was sitting down and eating their meals.

 

“You all have to get out of here!” He shouted, much to everyone's confusion. No one could deny that he looked terrified, however. “Those big black things outside--t-they're killing people!”

 

From my seat, I saw some kind of big, black mass through the glass doors of the restaurant. It was like a tornado, made up of what looked to be small black creatures with glowing eyes. Whatever these were, they were certainly new to me.

 

“Mary Jane, see if you can help the other customers get to safety,” I said, getting out of my seat. “I'll see if I can distract whatever's out there.”

 

She gave me a look of concern. She always worried about me--but it wasn't like I could just sit here and let that thing tear up New York. She just nodded, putting a lingering hand on my shoulder.

 

“Be careful out there.”

 

“Don't worry, I will.” I reassured her with a smile before I left to change.

 

Once I was in costume, I left the area to confront the threat. As the tornado of black creatures loomed over me, I stood beneath it, wondering how the hell I was supposed to web this thing up.

 

“Well,” I said as I looked up in awe, “At least I don't have to pay that bill anymore."


End file.
